Warhound
|fgcolor= |image=Warhound SC2 Cncpt1.jpg |imgsize=250px |create=2504 |comiss=2504 |early= |last=2512 |retired= |destroy= |race=Terran |type=Bi-pedal walker |propulsion=2 legs |max. speed= |length= |width= |height=7 meters/22 feet |armaments=Railgun Haywire missiles Cyclone missiles |FTL= |faction= Terran Dominion War Pigs Moebius Corps |job=Anti-vehicle/armor |command= |crew=1 (pilot) |concattop= }} The warhound is a terran walker, designed from the SCV chasis. Initially a impromptu design to defend fringe colonies from bandits, the warhound would be adopted by the Terran Dominion, primarily for use against rebel terran elements. Overview Activated through a fingerprint scanner as part of its pilot security template,2014, Project Blackstone Declassified. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-06-01 and protected with light neosteel platingBarba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. and a steelglass cockpit, the warhound is designed for close anti-vehicle and anti-armor work, with some anti-air capability. Their legs are designed to move over tough terrain, possessing wide and flat feet, with gimbaled toes designed for traversing many types of terrain. An onboard computer can give the pilot updates on the status of their vehicle, and the warhound is equipped with telescopics. Handholds are fixed to the vehicle, allowing the pilot to climb up and down from the cockpit. The warhound's chasis bears resemblance to that of the SCV, but unlike the SCV, the warhound's operator is contained entirely within its torso, with neural interfaces allowing the pilot to control the vehicle's limbs and armament systems. The pilot is equipped with a safety harness. Armament Missile racks are mounted on the warhound's shoulders, and cannon barrels are located on the end of its arms. The missile racks are capable of firing either anti-air cyclone missiles or haywire missiles, functioning as an anti-armor weapon. For close-range anti-vehicle work, the warhound possesses a railgun that fires directed plasma field-charged slugs (DPFs), which are also capable of dealing with infantry and structures. The warhound is capable of near-instantaneous toggling between DPF and anti-air ordnance systems, to address quickly changing threats in battlefield situations. The warhound is not effective against the zerg in that, as per it being designed for close-range anti-vehicle combat, it would have to close in on the zerg to be effective. Its feet, while adaptable when crossing over terrain, aren't designed to be effective against zerg in close combat, though a skilled operator can still kick or step on zerg ground strains. Warhounds are (or can be) equipped with neutralizer spray, which can minimize the effects of zerg acid against their structure. History The concept of the warhound began with Yakov Iliev, an engineer working on a backwater planet. The mine he was working on was experiencing trouble with local bandits, and to deal with the issue, he outfitted an SCV with different armaments. When the bandits returned, they got a "surprise." Despite his actions, his employer was irate, as they had subcontracted security out, and his actions made them look bad. Before they could fire him however, the Axiom Corporation bought out the company. Iilev's plans and designs for the modified SCV were included in the purchase. Years later, Iilev was stated to have retired, but Ottmar Drenthe suspected that he had been forced out and his designs stolen under the pretext of some fine print in the acquisitions agreement. The warhound was developed after the first phase of the Second Great War after analysis of the battles fought, in order to better improve the terran war machine.2011-10-27, BlizzCon 2011: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm – Units and Abilities. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-06 It was developed by Axiom Corporation, and prototypes were produced on Bukari V. The test was successful, in as much that the warhounds were able to display their firepower. Unfortunately for Axiom, the disgruntled workers turned their vehicles on the factory complex.Irvine, Alex. "Command Performance." (March 28, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Command Performance Accessed 2013-03-28. They were then deployed to high security installations. The warhound saw action in the Second Great War on both Char and Korhal, where it was fielded against the zerg in both cases.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Old Soldiers (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. During the conflict, Project Blackstone conducted work on the warhound. Engineer Red Quinton stripped out the pilot security template to allow for quicker construction and an overall boost in power. Dr Daniel Rothfuss pointed out that this act "left the keys in the ignition." Quinton responded that the zerg and protoss either could not, or would not pilot the warhound. The modifications were submitted to Axiom. They were not incorporated. Sometime after the ascension of Valerian Mengsk, a rumor spread among the Dominion Marine Corps that a shipment of Warhounds was captured by the protoss and zerg, but that the two races then used them for mining.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Warhounds were fielded by Moebius Corps during the End War, and were deployed in their raid on Ulnar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Infinite Cycle (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 The Terran Dominion continued to field Warhounds as part of their standing forces well into 2512.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Game Unit |fgcolor= |image=Warhound SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Warhound SC2-HotS DevRend2.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion Moebius Corps |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' Legacy of the Void |baseunit= |role=Anti-vehicle mech |useguns=Railgun |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Mechanical |armortype=Armored |transcapacity= |transsize=4 |sight=11 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=150 |energycost= |costgas=75 |supply=3 |campcost= |time=45KDraconis. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Unit Stats. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2012-06-09. |produced=Factory |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.81 |accel=1000 |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=220 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Railgun |gun1strength=23KDraconis. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Unit Stats . StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2012-06-09. |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.3 |gun1range=7The Rusher. 2011-10-26. A complete list of all multiplayer HOTS changes/additions, now that Blizzcon is over. Reddit. Accessed 2011-10-29. |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=225 |makescore=225 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc=x |cancel=x |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The warhound is a campaign-only anti-mechanical unit used in the Heart of the Swarm and Legacy of the Void campaigns. The warhound's unit portrait depicts a surly military commander figure—akin to a younger, more toned-down version of the 's unit portrait. The suit and the cockpit interior strongly resemble goliaths. The warhound also has the ability to dance.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). September 4, 2012 Haywire Missiles The rationale behind the missiles was to provide a new dynamic in terran vs. terran multiplayer games, in order to make it easier for players to break siege tank lines.Dustin Browder. 2012-04-11. Developer Update: Heart of the Swarm Multiplayer - Starcraft II. Battle.net, accessed on 2012-04-11. Quotations :See: StarCraft II Warhound Quotations Development The warhound is an anti-mechanical unit that was originally supposed to be available in skirmish games. It was expected to be a core unit in terran vs. protoss games due to the latter faction's reliance on mechanical units. It was of limited use against the zerg however due to their complete lack of mechanical units.June 2012, Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm "New Units" Explained by David Kim. G4, accessed on 2012-06-21 It did not have an anti-air attack.2012-06-15, David Kim Interview - MLG Anaheim 2012. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2012-07-19 The warhound was originally called the "merc commander."2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 It originally did splash damage to air targets.http://i.imgur.com/uAvmT.jpg As of June 2012, the development team was looking to find a way to make the warhound useful in terran vs. zerg matches. However, as of September 2012, the warhound has been completely removed from the game.Cloaken. 2012-09-14. Balance Update #2 9/14/2012. Battle.net, accessed on 2012-09-14 The development team originally did not clearly state whether the warhound would return later in the beta,Daxxarri, 2012-09-14, Warhound probably not removed. Battle.net, accessed on 2012-09-14 but as of March 2013, with the closing of the beta,Cloaken, 2013-03-01, Thanks Blizzard.. Battle.net, accessed on 2013-03-11 it has been permanently removed from multiplayer but was eventually used in the campaign. Like the hydralisk and the roach, the warhound had a different attack animation for melee range; it punched targets with its shield arm.LarseVSS. 2012-09-06. Warhound is not just 'a bit too all-round. Youtube. accessed on 2012-11-06 Known Warhound Pilots *Colonel Abram Cruikshank *Ayla Notes *The warhound the subject of Blizzard's April Fool's joke in 2013, where it replaced the workers of all three races.David Kim, 2013-04-01, Situation Report -- April 1, 2013. Battle.net, accessed on 2013-04-01 *The warhound's dance is based off the Charleston. The animations for said dance were done by Lana Bachynski.2017-11-07, BlizzCon 2017 Heroes of the Storm Interview | Blizzplanet. YouTube, accessed on 2017-11-15 References Category:Terran Vehicle Classes